


A lovers pain

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst and Porn, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: A very angry reunion after the events of Inquisition and Tresspasser that is leading to some pent-up sex.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	A lovers pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuendwinkel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuendwinkel/gifts).



> Dear Zuendwinkel,
> 
> I felt very inspired to do this treat for you, and know that you had a harsh and stressful time. I hope that you enjoy this piece and the take on your Eric Hawke and Fenris. <3 It was a lot of fun to write this :)

Fenris had changed since the time that they parted ways, his hair way shorter than before, and his body clad into an unknown armour. But what didn’t change were his green eyes that flashed at him in anger, his mouth pressed into a scowling, and thin line. Dark brows were arched completely, and the arms of his lover crossed in front of his body as he scowled at him. He knew that he had fucked up at once.

‘Fenris…’ Eric muttered, his heart clenching when the eyes of his lover narrowed even more when he addressed him directly. There was disappointment in them, mixing with wrath and anger. An expression that made his heart clench, because he knew that it was his fault entirely. It was him who had left, him who deserted him in the middle of the night because of Varric’s letter. He could’ve said that he hadn’t thought about it clearly, but he knew that this wasn’t true, knew that he made that choice to leave Fenris behind. And, now he needed to face the consequences for his actions.

‘You’ve done something different with your hair I see?’, he tried to joke to cope with the tenseness of their conversation. ‘You surely look dashing.’ Hawke added with a stupid smile on his face, hoping to ease the mood at least a bit. Though, he knew perfectly well that his humour wouldn’t bring him anywhere right now. There would be no rolling of his eyes, or a snort that Fenris would make at his stupid jokes. This was not like usual.

‘Don’t.’ Fenris snarled at him at once, green eyes flashing in even more anger as his marks begun to act up, giving him that faint blueish glow. ‘Do you have any idea what I went through? The thoughts that were running through my mind when you were gone?’ Hawke felt the push when it came, pressing him against the nearest wall of the run down cabin where they had agreed to meet after exchanging a raven. But he hardly felt the impact that his body made, his eyes focussing on his lover who held him firmly. ‘You just  _ left  _ me!’, he hissed through gritted teeth, his arms shaking in a mixture of anger and betrayal.

The worst was, that Hawke could see the betrayal in his lovers eyes, that he could see the pain and the fear that crossed them for a moment, mixing within the anger that showed so clearly. Eric knew that he had no right to come back like that, knew that he did the one thing that couldn’t be forgiven. Leaving Fenris behind on that night, was a decision he made willingly, and he knew that there was no excuse for it. At least not from the viewpoint of Fenris.

‘I’m sorry…’, he managed to get over his lips before he was pushed harder against the wall again, hands pushing against the plates of his armour that wouldn’t be able to protect him at all if Fenris would decide to kill him after all. A fate that he deserved without a doubt. But it was better than loosing him in the end. ‘I wanted to tell you where I am… I really did but..’

‘Then why didn’t you?’ Fenris interrupted him harshly, his face only a few inches apart from his own as he looked at him. ‘Why didn’t you?’, he repeated harshly, his voice shaking with anger while Eric didn’t even fight against the grip that held him pressed against the cabin wall. 

‘I was afraid to lose you.’, he admitted, his voice quiet as he answered. ‘The road was dangerous, filled with Templar’s and Apostates alike. Not to mention the chantry that was on our hells, following every step that we made. I knew that you wouldn’t hesitate to jump into any combat for me, knew that you would kill yourself to protect me if it were necessary. That was a chance that I didn’t want to risk.’ Eric added, his amber eyes showing determination, as he looked at his lover. ‘If that action cost me your trust, and our friendship… then so be it. I still wouldn’t be able to live with the knowledge that it was I that caused your death.’ He carefully tried to reach out to the elf, the answer another push that was able to tell him **_Don’t touch_** **_me_** without any words needed. But he knew that he would make the same decision all over again if he had to. 

‘You know how much I lost already. I didn’t want to put you onto the list.’, he said quietly, a part of him hoping that Fenris would understand. And, he could feel the grip that loosened slightly, still holding him though. ‘I couldn’t risk losing you.’ Hawke added softly, this time able to reach out to Fenris to brush a gloved hand against his cheek.

‘You are a fool Hawke.’ Fenris voice was quiet when he spoke, a mixture of anger, hurt, and that softness that he showed when he was around him sometimes. A vulnerability that Fenris didn’t show anyone else, but him. It was a matter of trust after all, and Eric was just about to answer, that he was a fool indeed before lips claimed his own firmly.

He felt how Fenris body pressed into his own, armour rubbing against armour while he still pressed him against the wall, the kiss a mixture of gentle and rough. Oh, but it was just the perfect mixture, and Hawke allowed himself to be pulled into it. His lips opened at once, allowing Fenris tongue the entry that he sought, devouring his mouth as soon as he entered while Hawke pushed back. They were both warriors after all, and it showed in the way that they gripped onto each other's armours, undoing the pieces slowly while their lips clashed.

Tongues fought against each other while one armour piece clattered onto the ground after the other, their hands occupied to feel their lover that hid underneath all those ridiculous chain mail, plates and leather. Eric was the first one whose hands managed to get contact to Fenris skin, brushing against the muscles of his abdomen that tensed underneath his fingers, causing his lover to produce some alluring sounds that all got muffled by the heated kiss they shared. 

He felt the way in which he got pushed harder against the wall, hands raking through is short hair before they tugged, causing just the perfect amount of pain that made Eric gasp against the rough lips that moved against his firmly. The fingers that held on to Fenris paused, lips brushing against his beard when he broke the kiss with a sharp breath. Lips moved further down to suck and nip at the skin of his throat, his fingers clenching into the hips of his lover as he moaned.

Fenris had always been a rough lover, his hands breaking through the shirt that he was wearing now that all of his upper armour was gone. Oh, and the touch of those slender and scarred fingers was as welcomed as the lips that attacked his neck without any hesitation. He felt how they darted over his abdomen, stroking over the line of hair that lead from his navel to his crotch. Anticipation, and excitement hit him when Fenris fingers made a teasing move at the hem of his trousers, only to stop right here and then, leaving him incredibly frustrated. 

‘Are you that eager?’ Fenris breathed against his throat, leaving a trail of marks while his hands moved up again on the broad, muscled, and scared torso. They stretched over his ribcage, aiming for his hairy chest before they brushed over it almost softly. At least before the fingers moved further to brush against one of his nipples, causing Hawke to moan once more as he leaned his head against the wall. His own fingers twitched where they laid on the narrow hips, moving to touch Fenris again before the elf paused in his motions, eying Eric out of the corner of his eyes before he got a grip of both of his hands.

‘You don’t get to touch me for a while for what you did. But I might be willing to make you beg for it.’ Fenris breathed against his ear while he restrained the warriors hands with the red band that he usually wore wrapped around his wrist. The red band that showed that he belonged to him, ever since he took it from his estate. That he used the red cloth to restrain his hands, hanging them up on the hook that was right above him was truly symbolic in a way.

‘Ah, playing hard to get again?’ Hawke answered in a tease, his amber eyes glinting before they fluttered shut for a moment when Fenris fingers returned to stroke over his hardened nipple. It truly was hard to keep the moan inside that wanted to leave his lips this time, his whole body twitching with the sensation. A sensation that only intensified when slender fingers added pressure onto the sensitive body part, pinching it roughly for Eric’s tease. Oh, but it wasn’t as if he minded at all, goosebumps breaking out on his whole body, and a hitched moan leaving his lips in pleasure. 

This felt so incredibly good, and he knew that this was more than he’d hoped for when they agreed to meet up. But the hands that roamed over his chest, the fingers that rubbed, and pinched his nipples… by the Maker they managed to get him hard right away. Which was why he moved, and shifted his hips, trying to get some release for his trapped erection while Fenris pushed against him with a smirk on the lips that had tended to his neck again, sucking and nipping at the prickly skin. 

‘Want to be released?’ Fenris asked him all huskily, his second hand shifting up to treat his other nipple with rough and firm strokes, causing him to take in a sharp breath that was followed by a moan every so often. There was a sting that came along with the pinches, only a small twinge of pain that added to the pleasure that he already felt. He felt vulnerable, trapped, and he knew that his lover could be merciless. But, oh maker… he didn’t care at the moment, knowing that he deserved the anger. Not to mention that he trusted Fenris deeply, knowing that he would never go too far, no matter if he acted out of anger or not.

‘Yes… please.’ Eric breathed out, not even feeling ashamed. He would beg if he had to, his nipples all swollen and slightly red already as fingers curled into his chest hair once more. They were stalling for a moment, as if he needed to consider first if he would free him of the rest of the armour, and the trousers he wore. Not to mention the breeches, and Fenris took a damn long time deciding what to do, his lips sucking on the crook of his neck before it bit down.

‘Fenris…’, he moaned, tugging at his restraints, his whole body trembling as his eyes fluttered shut again. Eric felt the teeth that sank into his flesh, felt the sharp pain that was gone quickly enough to give way to the pleasant tingle that danced on his skin, and that caused the hairs on his arms to stand up. Fenris hands moved again, slowly darting down to stretch over his abdomen once more, feeling the clenching and tensing muscles underneath his fingertips. This felt almost like a torture for Eric. A torture and blessing that came at the same time, and he found himself arching into the touch. His lover was such a tease sometimes, and he felt the way in which the fingers darted lower, brushing over the small patch of hair that led from his navel downwards, vanishing in the hem of his chain mail and trousers. Both clothing parts that Fenris seemed to be very eager about taking off. Even though, he took his time with that again, teasing him and leaving him aching against the hands that brushed over the bulge they found. 

It caused him to moan once more, his hands tugging on the red band that kept him situated where he currently was, unable to move his hands, and unable to touch his lover in return. Even though he wanted to touch Fenris so badly in return, wanted to feel the soft skin underneath his fingers. But he couldn’t, and his lover made sure that it stayed that way, his hand cupping the bulge that he found in his trousers roughly to remind Hawke to stop the struggling. Oh, and by the Maker it only managed to rile him up even more in the process, causing his hips to shift and move into the wanted touch. A motion that only ended in a firmer squeeze before the hand deserted his restrained cock again, tugging the chain mail away to let it clatter onto the ground. Not to mention the plates that he put onto his knees to offer them protection, until the hands shifted to his boots in order to remove them as well, leaving him only clad in his trousers. 

It had eased the pressure that was onto his cock without a doubt, but he could still feel how he was straining against the fabric of his breeches and his trousers. He knew that Isabela would be teasing him right now if she was here. But whatever he wanted to think about, soon got banished from his mind when fingers stretched over his muscles again, tracing the thin line of hair to the hem of his trousers before they tugged them down alongside with his breeches.

A hitched breath escaped him when chilly air hit his exposed, and throbbing member that was already leaking. He felt how his legs shivered and twitched when hands moved to caress his muscular thighs with their thumbs. His lovers face was only inches away from his cock as he kneeled in front of him, his hot breath ghosting over the heated skin, and that caused him to moan again. Yet, no matter what, the lips didn’t come any nearer, breathing against it in a teasing torture while green eyes looked up at him, a devilish smirk on Fenris lips. It was all to clear that the elf would make him pay for leaving him like that, taking his time until a hand wrapped around his touch. A touch that made him groan while he couldn’t decide if he wanted to lean his head against the wall or if he wanted to watch the way that Fenris worked on his cock. 

Both would be pleasurable without any doubt, and yet he found himself breathing harshly when he felt the thumb that brushed over the sensitive head, pushing back the foreskin to gather some of the liquid that already started to leak from the motions before alone. He shivered slightly when Fenris thumb brushed over the sensitive head, smearing the first droplets of his pre-cum over it before his fingers moved to wrap around the shaft. They started to stroke him firmly, causing his hips to thrust into the welcomed hand while Fenris moved to stand up again, lips brushing against his beard before they claimed his own in another sloppy and heated kiss. 

He felt as Fenris other hand travelled to his neck, fingers racking through the dark hair to tug at one of the strands while their tongues fought against each other hotly. His moans and groans were muffled again, his tongue pushing against his lovers while all of his senses seemed to leave him at once. The only things that Eric could feel despite his throbbing and aching erection, were the rough and teasing hands, the demanding tongue that claimed his mouth as soon as he admitted defeat, and also Fenris body that pressed into his own, causing him to feel the bulge that pressed against his thigh. 

Hawke dared to slip one of his legs between the legs of his lovers, moving it up to press against Fenris groin with his knee, causing his lover to grunt against his lips. 

Fenris hand started to move firmer, giving his shaft a warning squeeze before he released his lips with a sharp breath. They exchanged a glance, both pair of eyes clearly darkened and fogged with want. Even though, he could still see that Fenris was fighting against it, putting up some resistance to give in yet. But the desire was clearly there, as was the want and longing that was mixed within the pain that he still felt. The hand on his cock paused, a protesting sound leaving Hawkes lips as Fenris retreated from him completely.

There was the hint of a flush on his dark cheeks, his green eyes so alluringly dark and his lips curved into the sexy smile that made him crave for more. Calculation ghosted over the handsome features of his elven lover as he took in the broad and bearded man that hung in front of him, completely at his mercy, and yet trusting him at the same time. The gaze alone was something incredibly alluring for Eric, and he knew that Fenris felt the same. No matter how much quarrelling laid behind them. They trusted each other, shared a bond with each other that was unseen by the most people. But the fact that Fenris kept the red cloth showed that he was treasuring that bond still. Not to mention the fact that he had bound him with it even. 

‘Look at you. All vulnerable and presented to me.’ Fenris voice was dark and husky as he spoke, taking him in with his eyes once more. Hawke felt how the eyes raked over his face, following the hairs on his chest as they travelled down on his abdomen, falling onto his exposed and pulsing cock that begged for attention. Attention that was not given to him at all, even though he yearned for it already. Even though he was only seconds apart from begging Fenris to touch him. Yet, there was another moan that escaped him instead when he felt a sharp tug in his hair again, adding only the lightest and most pleasurable pain while the other hand helped his bound ends of the Hook. Though, it seemed as if Fenris didn’t intend to undo the cloth at all that he wrapped around his wrists, his eyes glinting as he looked into his. 

‘I think I want you on your knees though. If you want to apologize properly.’, he added, causing him to shudder as he pushed him onto his knees, his hands still bound and his cock exposed and twitching between his legs. But he actually didn’t care for his own cock that was begging to be touched, the large bulge in Fenris trousers only inches away from his lips and face. Oh, how long had it been since he had a taste? How long since he could hear the sweet grunts, and moans that Fenris tended to make while he sucked on his cock? He was hungry for it, and he didn’t even pretend to hesitate when Fenris opened the bindings of his trousers, only revealing a part of the smooth and tattooed skin before he tugged them down to expose his twitching member.

Eric’s tongue darted out at once as he tried to stumble closer on his knees, not able to use his hands for balance all to well since they were useless to him. But Maker, he could use his mouth well enough, and he couldn’t keep the groan in that escaped him when he stumbled forward, his face pressed against his lovers crotch. His hot breath ghosted over the skin, causing Fenris to shiver visibly, even though he tried to keep himself under control as good as he could. Yet, he couldn’t betray the moan that left his lips when Hawke’s tongue flicked over the shaft, following the trail of tattoos that marked him even there. 

There was the faint taste of lyrium that lingered on his skin, mixing with the taste that was unmistakeably Fenris, and he couldn’t get enough of that. He felt the way in which his beard tickled the soft skin of his lover, felt him shiver and tremble with light tremors as his tongue followed the line towards his head, licking over the tip that was still partially covered by the foreskin. At least before Fenris took it upon him to pull it back with his own hand, groaning as soon as Eric started to lick the heated head all eagerly before he opened his lips to let him slide into his hot mouth. 

He gave it an eager suck, his tongue swirling against the sensitive veins as he tried to take as much from his lover in that he could. Hands raked through his hair again, leaving him shivering, and his cock twitching as they tugged on the dark strands, pushing him forward just ever so slightly. A motion that caused him to relax his throat more as he let his lover slip deeper into his mouth, Fenris hips thrusting into it with incredibly light movements compared to the rough hands that raked through his hair. And, he took every touch and every move, his groans all muffled against the length that stuffed his mouth while Fenris grunts where incredibly audible against that.

A part of him just wished that he could touch, wished that he could stroke the skin of his thighs. Wished that he could caress the balls of his lover while he sucked on his shaft. Oh, and Maker… he wished that he could take one hand to stroke himself, his cock pulsing almost painfully now as his knees were pressed onto the hard ground, getting sore already. Yet, he didn’t stop, his hot tongue stroking while his lips sucked as he bobbed his head to let his lovers cock slide out and in again in an eager pace. He could taste the first droplets of pre-cum already, his tongue catching them with muffled moans while he listened to the hitched breaths, and pants that escaped Fenris.

Fingers curled into his hair to tug even more at the dark strands as his hips moved. At least before he gave an especially sharp tug that pulled Eric away from the cock that slipped out of his mouth, a string of saliva connecting his lips and the tip before it dissolved completely. 

For a Moment, he needed to catch his breath, a flush on his cheeks and a heat all over his body that made it almost impossible to keep seated. Darkened amber eyes looked up to his lover who just looked as equally flushed, his green eyes all fogged with lost as he stripped the rest of his clothes off. Fenris came down onto the ground afterwards, his fingers undoing the cloth that he wrapped around Hawkes slightly reddened wrists. And, Eric didn’t even hesitate to pull Fenris close to him as soon as he was able to, claiming his lips with hunger and desire as he let his fingers rake all over his lover. 

‘Maker. I want you.’ Hawke moaned against the lips before he claimed them again, his fingers tracing the marks on Fenris back as the elf shuddered and grunted against his lips in return. Their tongues brushed against each other, Eric pushing the one of his lover back this time to claim his mouth while he felt the way that their erections rubbed against each others, causing both men to tremble and to moan into the others mouth.

‘You have me. I’m here.’ Fenris replied to him, fingers raking through Hawkes darks locks again as he pressed closer to search for the friction. And, Hawke was suddenly all to aware of what he gave up when he left, knowing that this might be only temporary. But Maker even if it was… he would take all his time tonight. 

They only broke apart for him to reach for the small vial of oil, coating his fingers in it before he pressed it against Fenris opening, circling the ring of muscles slowly while Fenris took both of their cocks in his hand, pumping and stroking them firmly when Eric’s fingers slipped into him. It left Fenris aching and arching against them, his hot breath ghosting over Hawkes face while he prepared him with careful and slow thrusts. Thrusts that soon got faster when his lover rocked against them, urging them to go even deeper than Eric had planned.

‘This is enough.’ Fenris breathed out with a grunt as soon as the third finger disappeared inside him, stretching him as they fucked him at an almost antagonizing pace again. Hands pushed Eric, the fingers slipping out to leave Fenris incredibly aching and empty. But it was his lover that made sure to be filled again as he straddled him, one of his hands keeping his hold on Hawkes cock as he situated himself on top of it. And, Eric couldn’t keep the pleased moan in that escaped his lips as soon as he felt the clenching tightness around his shaft. Not to mention the smooth skin of Fenris legs that were situated beside his broader body.

His hands moved to Fenris hips, holding him and caressing the skin as he began to move on top of him without any remorse. Oh, and Maker, to watch Fenris like that was one of the most beautiful sights. If it wasn’t the most beautiful of them all after all. He watched the muscles that clenched on the slightly sweaty skin, watched how his lovers cock twitched as it moved every single time that Fenris let himself slip down again after pulling himself up again. Eric’s hips met his as Fenris set a rough and fast pace, his expression one of pure pleasure as he rode him with no hesitation. Green eyes were fluttered shut in pleasure, lips opened to make way for the moans and grunts that mixed with Eric's and the sloppy sound that their bodies made each time when Fenris buttocks pressed down again to meet his Balls.

His hands moved to caress over the soft skin of Fenris butt cheeks, his eyes never leaving his beautiful lover, not knowing if this would be the last time that he was able to see him like this. He relished in the sight, relished in every movement and every moan while his hips met the pace that Fenris set, hitting against his prostate to send him over the edge with a low grunt. Yet, Fenris didn’t stop with his motions as he spent himself, his cock twitching with the last drops of cum that it produced while his hips moved against Eric’s cock that was still buried within his lover, getting closer and closer with the tightness that squeezed around him.

A loud moan got past his lips when he came inside Fenris, feeling the way in which he filled him while his lovers body shook and paused. Green eyes opened up again to look into darkened amber ones, their bodies all sweaty and sticky as Hawke shifted to sit up slightly, causing Fenris to slip deeper onto him with a grunt before he pulled him into another kiss. A kiss that was all slow and sweet compared to the ones that they shared before, only broken every so often when they needed to even their ragged breaths. 

Fenris fingers moved to cup his cheeks softly, thumbs brushing against his scruffy beard as they remained like that just for a moment longer, Hawkes arms moving up to hold the lean, but muscled body of his lover as they just took this moment together.

‘I’m yours.’ Fenris breathed against his lips, still slightly breathless. ‘For tonight at least.’ Bittersweet words that lingered behind by the time that the dawn came, taking his lover away with it as they parted once more. There was a pang of pain with it when he watched Fenris leave, and yet…. The red cloth was still wrapped securely around his wrist, as was the Hawke crest that he wore on his belt. 


End file.
